In caritate perpetua
by FujoshiSangrenta
Summary: E se oque você viu aconteceu diferente ? TMR/HP MPREG 18


Tom Riddle se inclinou contra a estátua de Salazar Sonserina na Câmara dos Segredos, com os braços cruzados, observando desapaixonadamente enquanto Gina Weasley soluçava diante dele.

Estava surpreendentemente pálida, e não tinha feito nada além de chorar desde que chegou aqui, lágrimas silenciosas roçando os olhos enquanto sua vida escorría de seu corpo.

Ele deu um tom alegre ao senso de energia e energia que estava começando a ír para ele, às fracas sensações de pedra lisa contra suas costas, de frio.

Nunca antes sentiram-se tão deliciosos.

Seus nervos sentiram como se estivessem em chamas, muito hipersensíveis, pois ele podia tocar e sentir e ver por sua própria vontade pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

"Por favor ..." A voz irritante de Gina quebrou o silêncio, suas primeiras palavras de tensão em algum tempo. "Tom, por favor ... deixe-me ir".

"Deixa você ir?" Ele franziu a testa. "Eu já disse que não posso fazer isso, Gina. Venha agora, somos amigos, não somos? Amigos se ajudam, e você não queria que você pudesse de alguma forma me ajudar?"

"Eu - eu não -" Ela se desabou novamente em lágrimas. "Eu não quero morrer!"

"Ninguém quer, amor", ele respondeu com sabedoria. "Mas isso não significa que você não vai".

Houve um silêncio novamente, e ele a observou com curiosidade, sua pequena Gina.

Ela era uma criança muito irritante, chorona e carente, simplesmente desesperada pelo reconhecimento e aceitação da familia em meio a muitos irmãos. Com toda a honestidade, ele tinha feito uma gentileza, dando-lhe a morte.

Não importava isso.

Em última análise, ela não era nada para ele, apenas a isca para pegar um peixe maior.

A senhorita Weasley havia falado tanto sobre o grande Harry Potter que acabou bastante fascinado com ele. O Menino Que Sobreviveu, sobrevivente da Maldição da Morte, uma lenda.

Ele estava tão ansioso para ver que tipo de garoto , o levou para realizar tal coisa. Afinal, ele dificilmente podia sentir falta das semelhanças entre eles - mestiços, órfãos, criados por trouxas, desconhecendo o status legítimo deles. Se Ginevra disse a verdade, eles até se pareciam.

Foi interessante...

Ele não podia esperar para conhecer o próprio menino, para ver se isso era verdade.

"Estou com medo, Tom". A voz de Gina estava ainda mais fraca agora, como se estivesse fazendo todo o seu esforço para continuar falando, implorando consolo.

Seus olhos, virados tão deliciosamente temerosos, fecharam.

Ele podia ouvir o terror em seu tom, e apreciava isto. Ela realmente era muito jovem.

Ele a ignorou, começando a perder a paciência. Ele teve que ouvir seus problemas patéticos durante todo o ano - ele não viu por que ele deveria estar assim obrigado a fazêr isso agora.

Ele se virou, olhando ao redor da Câmara, perguntando-se quando o menino imaginava aparecer.

O silêncio esticou, e todo o tempo sua força cresceu. Ele poderia voltar a respirar e ouvir e tocar!

"Harry vai parar você", ela murmurou. Ele se virou bruscamente por ouvir isso, mas , apenas para ver que ela finalmente sucumbiu à inconsciência.

Agora não havia mais que esperar...

Harry se viu parado no fim de uma câmara muito comprida e mal iluminada. Altas colunas de

pedra entrelaçadas com cobras em relevo sustentavam um teto que se perdia na escuridão,

projetando longas sombras negras na luz estranha e esverdeada que iluminava o lugar.

Com o coração batendo muito depressa, Harry ficou escutando o silêncio hostil. Será que o

basilisco estaria à espreita num canto sombrio, atrás de uma coluna? E onde estaria Gina?

Ele puxou a varinha e avançou por entre as colunas serpentinas. Cada passo cauteloso

ecoava alto nas paredes sombreadas. Manteve os olhos semicerrados, pronto para fechá-los

depressa ao menor sinal de movimento. As órbitas ocas das cobras de pedra pareciam seguilo.

Mais de uma vez, com um aperto no estômago, ele pensou ter surpreendido uma delas se

mexendo.

Então, quando emparelhou com o último par de colunas, uma estátua alta como a própria

Câmara apareceu contra a parede do fundo.

Harry teve que esticar o pescoço para ver o rosto gigantesco lá no alto. Era antigo e

simiesco, com uma barba longa e rala que caía quase até a barra das vestes esvoaçantes de um

bruxo de pedra, onde havia dois pés cinzentos enormes apoiados no chão liso da Câmara. E

entre os pés, de bruços, jazia um pequeno vulto de cabelos flamejantes vestido de negro.

" Gina! "murmurou Harry, correndo para ela e se ajoelhando. " Gina... não esteja morta...

por favor não esteja morta... "Ele largou a varinha de lado, segurou Gina pelos ombros e

virou-a. Seu rosto estava branco e frio como o mármore, mas tinha os olhos fechados, portanto

não estava petrificada. Então devia estar...

"Gina por favor acorde", murmurou Harry desesperado, sacudindo-a. A cabeça de Gina

balançou desamparada de um lado para outro.

" Ela não vai acordar "disse uma voz indulgente.

Harry se sobressaltou e se virou ainda de joelhos.

Um garoto bem bonito de tirar o folego,alto, de cabelos negros, o observava encostado à coluna mais próxima.

Tinha os contornos estranhamente borrados, Harry percebeu que ele não era material,ainda sim seu coração batia acelerado. Mas Harry sabia onde viu aquele garoto bonito...

"Tom... Tom Riddle?"

Riddle confirmou com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Harry.

"Que é que você quer dizer com 'ela não vai acordar'? " perguntou desesperado. " Ela

não está... não está...?"

" Ainda está viva ..." disse Riddle. "...Mas por um fio.

"

" Você é um fantasma? " perguntou Harry corando, não entendia porque Riddle fazia seu coração disparar.

" Uma lembrança " disse Riddle com suavidade. " Conservada em um diário durante

cinquenta anos."

E apontou para o chão perto dos enormes pés da estátua. Caído ali encontrava-se o pequeno

diário preto que Harry encontrara no banheiro da Murta Que Geme. Por um segundo, ele se

perguntou como aquilo chegara ali - mas havia assuntos mais urgentes a tratar.

" Você tem que me ajudar, Tom ..." disse Harry, levantando a cabeça de Gina outra vez. "...

Temos que tirá-la daqui. Tem um basilisco... Não sei onde está, mas pode chegar a qualquer

momento... Por favor, me ajude..."

Riddle não se mexeu. Harry, suando, conseguiu levantar metade do corpo de Gina do chão e

se curvou para apanhar de novo sua varinha.

Mas a varinha desaparecera.

"Você viu?"

Ele ergueu a cabeça. Riddle continuava a observá-lo – girava a varinha de Harry entre os

dedos compridos.

"Obrigado " disse Harry, estendendo a mão para a varinha.

Um sorriso malicioso encrespou os cantos da boca de Riddle. Continuava a encarar Harry, girando

distraidamente a varinha.

" Escute aqui " disse Harry com urgência, seus joelhos cedendo sob o peso morto de Gina.

" Temos que ir embora! Se o basilisco chegar..."

"Ele não virá até ser chamado " disse Riddle calmamente.

Harry depositou Gina outra vez no chão, incapaz de continuar a sustentá-la.

" Que quer dizer? Olhe, me dê a minha varinha, posso precisar dela..."

O sorriso de Riddle se alargou.

"Você não vai precisar dela,Harry."

Harry encarou-o.

" Que é que você quer dizer, não vou...?"

" Esperei muito tempo por isto, Harry Potter. Por uma chance de vê-lo. De lhe falar.

"Olhe " disse Harry, perdendo a paciência, sera que oque o outro tinha de bonito tinha de burro. " Acho que você não está entendendo. Estamos

na Câmara Secreta. Podemos conversar depois..."

"Vamos conversar agora " disse Riddle, ainda sorrindo, e guardando a varinha no bolso.

Harry encarou-o. Havia alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo ali...Não só no coração

" Como foi que Gina ficou assim? " perguntou com a voz lenta.

" Bom, essa é uma pergunta interessante... " disse Riddle em tom agradável. " ...E uma história

bastante comprida. Suponho que a razão de Gina Weasley estar assim é porque abriu o

coração e contou todos os seus segredos para um estranho invisível."

" Do que é que você está falando?"

" Do diário. Do meu diário. A pequena Gina anda escrevendo nele há meses, me contou

suas tristes preocupações e mágoas, como os irmãos implicavam com ela, como teve que vir

para a escola com vestes e livros de segunda mão quando ela deveria ter uma vida rica, como " os olhos de Riddle brilharam ",

como achava que o bom, o famoso, o importante Harry Potter jamais iria gostar dela..."

Todo o tempo que falava, os olhos de Riddle não desgrudavam do rosto de Harry. Havia

neles uma expressão quase faminta.

" É muito chato ter que ouvir os probleminhas bobos de uma garota de onze anos. Mas fui paciente. Respondi. Fui simpático, gentil. Gina simplesmente me adorou. Ninguém nunca me

compreendeu como você, Tom... É uma alegria ter este diário para fazer confidências... É

como ter um amigo portátil que se leva para todo lado no bolso..."

Riddle deu uma risada aguda e fria que não combinava com ele. Fez os cabelos na nuca de

Harry se arrepiarem e suas bochechas corarem.

" Ainda que seja eu a dizer, Harry, sempre fui capaz de encantar as pessoas de quem

precisei. Então Gina me revelou sua alma, e por acaso essa alma era exatamente o que eu

queria... fui ficando cada vez mais forte com a dieta dos seus medos mais arraigados e

segredos mais íntimos. Fiquei poderoso, muito mais poderoso do que a pequena Srta.

Weasley. Suficientemente poderoso para começar a alimentá-la com alguns dos meus

segredos, e começar a instilar nela um pouco da minha alma..."

"Do que é que você está falando? "perguntou Harry, que sentia a boca muito seca.

" Você ainda não adivinhou, Harry Potter? " disse Riddle baixinho. " Gina Weasley abriu a

Câmara Secreta. Ela estrangulou os galos da escola e escreveu mensagens ameaçadoras nas

paredes. Ela açulou a serpente de Slytherin contra quatro sangues ruins e a gata daquela

aberração do Filch."

" Não " sussurrou Harry.

"Sim " confirmou Riddle calmamente. "É claro que ela não sabia o que estava fazendo no

início. Era muito divertido. Eu gostaria que você tivesse visto as anotações que a garota fez no

diário depois... ficaram muito mais interessantes... 'Querido Tom' " recitou ele, observando

a expressão horrorizada de Harry ", 'acho que estou perdendo a memória. Tem penas de

galos nas minhas vestes e não sei como foram parar lá. Querido Tom, não me lembro do

que fiz na noite das Bruxas, mas um gato foi atacado e a frente da minha roupa está suja de

tinta. Querido Tom, Percy me diz o tempo todo que estou pálida e que estou diferente do

que era. Acho que ele suspeita de mim... Houve outro ataque hoje e não sei onde é que eu

estava. Tom, que é que eu vou fazer? Acho que estou ficando maluca... Acho que sou a

pessoa que está atacando todo mundo, Tom!'

Os punhos de Harry se fecharam, as unhas se enterraram nas palmas das mãos, ele se sentia decepcionado.

" Levou muito tempo para a burrinha da Gina parar de confiar no diário " continuou Riddle.

" Mas ela finalmente desconfiou e tentou jogá-lo fora. E foi aí que você entrou, Harry. Você o

encontrou e eu não poderia ter me sentido mais satisfeito. De todas as pessoas que podiam tê-

lo apanhado, foi você, exatamente a pessoa que eu estava mais ansioso para conhecer..."

" E para que você queria me conhecer? " perguntou Harry corando. A raiva corria pelas veias dele,

e precisou de muito esforço para manter a voz firme.

" Bem, veja, Gina me contou tudo sobre você, Harry. Toda a sua história fascinante. " Os

olhos de Riddle percorreram a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa de Harry e sua expressão se

tornou mais voraz. " Senti que precisava descobrir mais a seu respeito, conversar com você,

conhecer você, se pudesse. Então, decidi lhe mostrar a minha famosa captura daquele

bobalhão do Hagrid para ganhar sua confiança..."

" Hagrid é meu amigo " disse Harry, a voz trêmula. "E foi você que o incriminou, não foi?

Pensei que você tivesse se enganado, mas..."

Riddle deu aquela risada aguda outra vez.

" Foi a minha palavra contra a de Hagrid, Harry. Bem, você pode imaginar o que pareceu

ao velho Armando Dippet. De um lado, Tom Riddle, pobre mas brilhante, órfão mas muito

corajoso, monitor, aluno-modelo... do outro lado, o trapalhão do Hagrid, que vivia se metendo em confusão tentava criar filhotes de lobisomens debaixo da cama, fugia para a Floresta

Proibida para brigar com trasgos... mas admito que até eu mesmo fiquei surpreso que o plano

tivesse funcionado tão bem. Achei que alguém devia perceber que Hagrid não poderia ser o

herdeiro de Slytherin. Eu gastara cinco anos inteiros para descobrir tudo que podia sobre a

Câmara Secreta e encontrar a entrada... como se Hagrid tivesse cabeça, ou poder para tanto!

"Só o professor de Transfiguração, Dumbledore, pareceu pensar que Hagrid era inocente. E

convenceu Dippet a conservar Hagrid aqui e treiná-lo para guarda-caça. É, acho que ele talvez

tivesse adivinhado... Dumbledore nunca pareceu gostar de mim tanto quanto os outros

professores..."

" Aposto que Dumbledore não se deixou enganar por você " disse Harry com os dentes

cerrados.

" Bem, não há dúvida de que ele ficou me vigiando de maneira incômoda depois que

Hagrid foi expulso " disse Riddle indiferente. "Percebi que não seria seguro tornar a abrir a

Câmara enquanto ainda estivesse na escola. Mas não ia desperdiçar os longos anos que passei

procurando por ela. Resolvi deixar aqui um diário, preservando o meu eu de dezesseis anos

em suas páginas, de modo que um dia, com sorte, eu pudesse conduzir alguém pelas minhas

pegadas e terminar a nobre tarefa de Salazar Slytherin."

" Bem, você não a terminou " disse Harry em tom de vitória. " Desta vez ninguém morreu,

nem mesmo a gata. Dentro de algumas horas a Poção de Mandrágoras estará pronta e todos

que foram petrificados voltarão à normalidade outra vez..."

" Acho que ainda não lhe disse " falou Riddle em voz baixa "que matar sangues ruins não

me interessa mais. Há muitos meses, meu novo alvo tem sido... você."

Harry encarou-o.

" Imagine a raiva que tive quando na vez seguinte que alguém abriu o meu diário, era a Gina

que estava me escrevendo e não você. Ela o viu com o diário, sabe, e entrou em pânico. E se

você descobrisse como usá-lo, e eu repetisse todos os segredos dela para você? E se, o que

seria pior, eu contasse a você quem tinha andado estrangulando os galos? Então a boba da

pirralha esperou o seu dormitório ficar deserto e roubou o diário. Mas eu sabia o que

precisava fazer. Tinha ficado claro para mim que você estava na pista do herdeiro de

Slytherin. Por tudo que Gina tinha me contado, eu sabia que você não mediria esforços para

solucionar o mistério, principalmente se um dos seus melhores amigos fosse atacado. E Gina

tinha me contado que a escola inteira estava alvoroçada porque você sabia falar a língua das

cobras..."

"Então fiz Gina escrever o bilhete de adeus na parede e descer aqui para esperar. Ela

resistiu, chorou e ficou muito chateada. Mas não resta nela muita vida... Ela transferiu muita

força para o diário, para mim. O suficiente para eu poder finalmente deixar aquelas páginas...

Estive esperando você aparecer desde que chegamos aqui. Sabia que você viria. Tenho muitas

perguntas a lhe fazer, Harry Potter."

"Por exemplo? " disse Harry com rispidez, os punhos ainda fechados.

" Bem " disse Riddle, dando um sorriso agradável ", como foi que você, um garoto

magricela, sem nenhum talento mágico excepcional, conseguiu derrotar o maior bruxo de todos

os tempos? Como foi que você escapou apenas com uma cicatriz, enquanto os poderes do

Lorde Voldemort foram destruídos?

Surgia agora em seus olhos vorazes um brilho estranho e avermelhado.

" Que lhe interessa como escapei? " perguntou Harry lentamente. " Voldemort foi depois do

seu tempo..."

" Voldemort " disse Riddle com indulgência – é o meu passado, presente e futuro, Harry

Potter...

E, tirando a varinha de Harry do bolso, ele escreveu no ar três palavras cintilantes:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Em seguida, agitou a varinha uma vez e as letras do seu nome se rearrumaram:

I AM LORDE VOLDEMORT

" Entendeu? Era um nome que eu já estava usando em Hogwarts, só para os meus amigos

mais íntimos, é claro. Você acha que eu ia usar o nome nojento do meu pai trouxa para

sempre? Eu, em cujas veias corre o sangue do próprio Salazar Slytherin, pelo lado de minha

mãe? Eu, conservar o nome de um trouxa sujo e comum, que me abandonou mesmo antes de eu

nascer, só porque descobriu que minha mãe era bruxa? Não, Harry, criei para mim um nome

novo, um nome que eu sabia que os bruxos de todo o mundo um dia teriam medo de

pronunciar, quando eu me tornasse o maior bruxo do mundo."

O cérebro de Harry parecia ter enguiçado. Chocado, ele fixava Riddle, o garoto órfão que

crescera para assassinar seus pais e tantos outros... Finalmente forçou-se a falar.

"Não é. "Sua voz baixa cheia de ódio.

"Não é o quê? "perguntou Riddle com rispidez, Riddle negava mais ficava cada vez mais encantado com o garoto.

" Não é o maior bruxo do mundo "disse Harry, respirando depressa. "Desculpe

desapontá-lo, e tudo o mais, mas o maior bruxo do mundo é Alvo Dumbledore. Todos dizem

isso. Mesmo quando você era poderoso, você não se atreveu a tentar dominar Hogwarts.

Dumbledore viu através de você quando frequentou a escola e ainda o amedronta hoje, onde

quer que você se esconda..."

O sorriso desaparecera da cara de Riddle, substituído por um olhar muito sinistro.

" Dumbledore foi afastado do castelo meramente pela minha lembrança! " sibilou.

" Ele não está tão afastado quanto você poderia pensar! " retorquiu Harry. Falava sem

pensar, querendo apavorar Riddle, desejando mais do que acreditando que o que dizia fosse

verdade...

Riddle abriu a boca, mas congelou,Riddle já estava um pouco sentia seu coração bater mais rápido.

" Espera! espera! ...Tem outra maneira de ganhar vida sem ser essa?" perguntou Harry

"Tem,se ligar com alguém do seu plano,precisa ter alguém virgem, é bem perigoso pois é para sempre..."Riddle respondeu

"Eu faço! Mas deixe Gina ir..." Harry ofereceu "... Eu faço qualquer coisa...Tudo que quiser,Tudo!"

Tom ficou surpreso com isso,arriscar tudo por outra pessoa era ridículo.

"Tem certeza? Geralmente casais medievais faziam quando um dos dois morria caso o outro tinha horcrux, é irreversível,é como um casamento" Tom zombou mas ainda sim censurando informações

"Eu faço, mas deixe Gina"

"Ok, você faz tudo que eu peço e eu deixo a garota" Riddle murmurou

"Como faço isso?sabe.. ligar...e tals" Harry disse inocentemente

"Eu vou precisar da sua mão"Riddle disse, não deu nem um minuto Harry entregou-lhe a mão, Tom cortou a mão do garoto e desenhou no chão um circulo com um simbolo, do pouco de sangue e material que Tom tinha ele usou para misturar o seu junto ao sangue de Harry.

" Tire sua roupas e fique de quatro no meio do circulo,Harry" quando ouviu a ordem Harry corou.

"por que?" Harry pergunta claramente envergonhado

"Só faz " Tom disse tão irritado que fez Harry arrepiar.

Harry obedeceu, tirou sua roupa ficando completamente nu , e foi a meio do circulo sangrento e ficou e quatro, oque iria acontecer?

"Haec omnia in malitia contra eum, qui non est virgo, et quod producit meo fructum posuit me rursus, quod ad consilium , et fructum illius unionis,anima nostra in aeternum, simul per totum immortalitatem,coniungit nos in nomine domini, quod est non amplius primordiales dicitur amor, civitatum, in omnia, et quod una characterem quem pertinebat" Tom disse, Harry sentia uma onda de calor muito forte.

Harry gemeu sentindo as mãos ensanguentadas de Tom,dava uma sensação tão boa em sua pele,sentia um fluir de magia negra era tão delicioso como a magia fluía, ele percebeu que tanto ele e Tom não havia curado a parte do corte deixando Harry molhado e sujo de sangue,depois das mãos explorarem todo seu corpo elas foram direto para seu membro bombeando pra cima e para baixo bem devagar e torturante.

"m-mais..." Gemia o pequeno Harry, Tom riu zombadoramente, mais aumentou o ritmo, e aquela magia o prendendo em Tom era tão viciante,como magia negra podia ser tão bom , mais quando Harry iria chegar ao ápice , ele parou.

"N-não" harry disse

"Tenha calma" Riddle falou calmamente ,ele voltou a esfregar a mão sobre o corpo de Harry mas desta vez distribuindo beijos, a áurea negra da magia que percorria seu corpo, seu suor, seu sangue, sua alma, era maravilhoso e indescritível .

Doeu bem fundo na alma de Harry quando Tom Riddle parou de o tocar.

Harry sentiu algo bem gelado em seu buraco,mas aquela sensação magica havia voltado, não demorou muito logo sentiu um dedo entrando dentro dele, isso doía.

"isso doí, tom..." harry disse já soltando lagrímas , ele não gostava da dor.

"Shhh, isso já vai passar" mais ainda sim Tom sorriu sádico , conforme ele foi brincando com o dedo a dor foi parando.

"hmmm,sim, Tomm,isso é muito bomm..." Harry gemia muito,já Tom continua brincar em círculos.

Um segundo dedo foi entrando no interior de Harry dando um susto gemia bastante que poderia acordar Gina que agora só estava inconsciente.

"hmm,M-mais,P-porfavor Tom" Era encantador como a magia se juntava no seu interior, os dedos brincavam de tesourinha até que o terceiro entrou na brincadeira, começando um entra-e-sai, e um alto "ahhhhhhhh" quando Tom acha o ponto doce de Harry .

Quando Harry estava bem preparado,Tom Riddle decidiu que já era hora de tirar os dedos, depois de remove-los, como Harry já estava de quatro, ele o inclinou de forma que a bunda de Harry ficasse mais empinada.

"hmm, N-não pare" Harry gemia, rebolando procurando uma fricção,virando e olhando Tom e seu membro,Harry contou 13,5 polegadas,aquilo iria caber?

"não me provoque", Tom avisou e Harry desobedeceu rebolando ainda mais.

Não dando segundos para Harry pensar,Tom penetrou seu pênis dentro de Harry, começando uma estocada lenta.

"ahh" Harry gemia o tempo todo.

"Céus,como você é apertado!" Tom disse malicioso.

"V-você que é grande demai..." Tom o interrompeu beijando e não demorou muito para Harry dar a passagem para a lutinha de línguas só que infelizmente se separaram para respirar.

Em meio a lentas estocadas duradouras,entre gemidos e gritos, suor, sangue e lagrímas,eles ficaram nesse ritmo por um tempo.

"Hm,simm,eu quero M-mais!" Harry gemia feito louco , ele precisava de mais,Tom também queria mais mais só para torturar Harry um pouquinho,ele aumentou o ritmo mais a velocidade era média.

"Hmm... eu ...preeciso... de... você ...Tomm" Harry gemeu tão alto, Gina já estava consciente mais fingia que não.

Tom era Voldemort e não Tom, Riddle com raiva mais também querendo prazer começo estocar rápido, forte e fundo.

"hmmm ,hmm,mais fundoo assim" Harry gemia repetidamente ,tanto ele e tom se esfregavam feito loucos.

Somos perfeitos um para o outro - pensou Harry

"Tom AH,ac-acho que estou chegando" Harry disse com dificuldade em meio estocadas violentas e aquela magia negra que penetrava no fundo de sua alma.

"vamos venha para mim..." Tom Riddle disse, indo mais forte"...In caritate perpetua"

Logo após Riddle pronunciar In caritate perpetua, Harry veio no seu próprio estômago também sentindo seu interior quente porque Riddle preencheu todo o seu interior com sua semente, ambos sentido uma magia forte e primordial os juntarem.

Harry deixou a escuridão e o sono o pegar depois de todo aquele sexo sangrento com riddle, a ultima coisa que sentiu foi seu corpo sendo levado...


End file.
